Son of the Sea, Guardian of the Hunters
by NeverGoingOutTitus
Summary: This is my first fanfiction plz don't hate. Percy is betrayed by Annabeth. He goes to Olympus to die. Guess who's the new Guardian in town? Sorry if its like other Guardian fanfics. Can't help myself. :P Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me (unfortunately). All rights goes to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

SON OF THE SEA, GUARDIAN OF THE HUNTERS

Percy POV

-Poseidon Cabin, Camp Half-Blood-

Percy smiled to himself. He had lived through two wars, had just completed a quest for Athena to win Annabeth's hand in marriage AND got Hephaestus to make a beautiful engagement ring. He just stared at the beauty and workmanship of the ring. It was made of Olympian silver, which enacted a soft glow. The middle of the ring was occupied by a beautiful grey diamond. 'As grey as Annabeth's eyes,' Percy thought wistfully to himself.

\- Hades Cabin, Camp Half-Blood-

'Man, you're serious?!' Nico half shouted grinning from ear to ear. 'Yeah, guess so. Could you-could you be there when I propose to her? I am still quite nervous and might need some support,' Percy stated with pleading eyes. 'Sure, that's what cousins are for, right?'

Later, Percy makes his way to the dining pavilion. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from the beach. He quietly uncapped Riptide and slowly crept towards the sound. It was a new camper, Max, a son of Ares and a blonde girl. Max was a very arrogant guy. he stumbled into camp a few weeks ago and immediately became jealous of Percy. He kept on framing Percy until many people hated him. Percy didn't really care.

As long as he had his girlfriend and cousins, he didn't mind. He started looking closely at the girl. 'Probably an Aphrodite camper, lucky guy,' Percy mused while walking away. When the duo started talking did Percy stop dead in his tracks. That voice sounded familiar to him, too familiar. It belonged to the one he loved. It was Annabeth. Percy bit his tongue as he walked away, trying to prevent a cry of despair to escape.

He suddenly stepped on a twig, causing the two of them to spin their heads. Percy once again stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face them. Annabeth held a face of pure terror while Max's face, let's just say the pig held a face of triumph. 'Ha! See, you're so weak even your own girlfriend cheated on you.

'Weak…'Percy's voice trailed off, before a loud roar of anger escaped his throat. All his anguish and anger rolled off of him, forcing the two to be blasted away. Ten foot- high waves rushed around Long Island. 'WEAK! YOU DARE CALL _ME_ WEAK BOY! WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND FACE ME, MANO-EL-MANO!' Percy slowed his storm enough for Max to get on his feet.

'Time to see if you're a real man, huh Max,' Percy said. Max fumbled for his sword and blindly stumbled towards Percy. He swung his sword wildly, which Percy easily disarmed from him. A few seconds later, Max's eyes widened before he screamed loudly, grabbing his crotch before passing out. Yup, Percy had kicked him in the most painful spot a boy could ever imagine

After he had played around with Max, Percy turned to where Annabeth had been but the coward had run away the moment Percy allowed the storm to lessen. Percy was angry AND hurt at the same time. He went back to his cabin to grab his few possessions. A bag of spare clothes, a bag full of drachmas, some mortal money, odd man tools and duct tape, the essential item for demigods.

After he got his stuff, Percy sneaked out of his cabin and into the warm outside. The air REALLY was warm. Percy was careful not to make noise as it was well past curfew. He did not want to be eaten by a harpy after surviving all those wars. He ran out into the woods and near the main road where he caught a cab to the Empire State Building.

'Give me the damn key card,' Percy told the man at the entrance. The man whimpered, terrified of the angry vibe rolling off of Percy and handed him the key card. Percy dropped a drachma next to the guy and continued to the elevator. When he got to the 600th floor, Percy did not take the time to marvel at the sight of Olympus. Instead, he stormed straight to the throne room. 'Percy Jackson how dar-'Zeus thundered before being cut off. 'My lord' Percy began 'I have a request that you may like,' Zeus scratched his beard, 'Oh really, and what is this request of yours?' Percy looked up, his sea green eyes watery with tears. 'I want to die my lord,'


	2. The Best Blessing and A New Job

_When he got to the 600th floor, Percy did not take the time to marvel at the sight of Olympus. Instead, he stormed straight to the throne room. 'Percy Jackson how dar-'Zeus thundered before being cut off. 'My lord' Percy began 'I have a request that you may like,' Zeus scratched his beard, 'Oh really, and what is this request of yours?' Percy looked up, his sea green eyes watery with tears. 'I want to die my lord,'_

The throne room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All of a sudden Aphrodite flung herself out of her throne and onto Percy, sobbing on him. He was surprised, to think that a betrayed hero such as he was still eligible to live. 'Percy! Don't say that! You're too hot to die!' she sobbed. 'Well that explains everything' Percy thought glumly to himself. 'I'm sorry milady but my heart has been played with by Ann- by her,' he explained. 'HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY DAUGHTER OF CHEATING ON HER! YOU ARE PROBABLY THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HER AND ASKING US TO DIE, HOPING WE'D HAVE SYMPATHY ON YOU AND MAKE YOU A GOD!' Athena all but screamed. Percy was stunned. The gods favored him that much?

'Lady Athena, I swear on the River Styx that I meant what I said. My heart was broken by your daughter,' Percy said. Thunder boomed in the distance and Athena was left speechless. 'Perseus Jackson' Zeus boomed(again), 'Are you sure you want to die?' 'Yes my lord,' Percy said. 'Is it because the Athena was your will to live and now that she has cheated on you, you have no will to live?' Zeus enquired. 'Yes my lord,' Zeus put on a thoughtful face. Suddenly, his face brightened and he stared at Artemis straight in the eye. They seemed to be having a telepathic argument and Zeus was obviously winning. After a minute, Artemis turned away from her father's glare and looked around the whole room, avoiding the other gods' and goddess' eyes.

Zeus turned to Percy, triumph present in his eyes. 'Perseus Jackson,' Zeus boomed (Yet again? Seriously?)'I-We have come to a conclusion. Do you accept the role as the Guardian of the Hunters?' Percy just stared. 'The guardian? Of the Hunters? Those girls know how to take care of themselves. Heck, they probably eat monsters for breakfast!' Why would they need a guardian?' Percy exclaimed. Artemis smiled at the could-be compliment. 'Well Perseus Jackson, my hunters barely survived a monster attack last week. You being their guardian,' her smile disappeared at that second,' You being _our_ guardian is just to my fathers' consent.' 'So if it was up to you, you would not want me on the job? 'Absolutely not!' 'How nice it is to have such a nice boss,' Artemis smiled evilly. 'Oh yes, thanks for reminding me of that fun fact,' Percy stared at the goddess in horror. 'Oh crap. I'm in for a ride aren't I?' he addressed the other gods. 'Yup,' the other gods said in unison.

'There are a set of rules of course,' Artemis said. 'Oh really? What are they?' Percy asked. 'No flirting with the hunters. No eating with the hunters. No going near the hunters. No peeking on the hunters while they are showering. No disturbing the hunters for petty things…blah…blah…blah…' Artemis went on and on and on and on with the list of stuff not to do while he was at their camp. 'Personally, I don't think you'll try to protect us,' Artemis said.

Percy got hurt when he got an idea. He walked towards Artemis' throne, knelt there and made an oath. 'I Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson swear on the five rivers of the Underworld and on Chaos himself to protect Lady Artemis and her hunters until my last breath escapes my lips,' All the gods stared at him in awe. Poseidon cleared his throat. 'Um Percy, maybe you shouldn't have said that' he said. Percy just stared at him. 'Wut?' All of a sudden a massive black ball (not to be racist or a perv) appeared out of nowhere. 'Who hath called the name of me?' a voice inside the ball asked. Percy steeled his nerves. 'Me,' he said. 'Just to let you know, if you ever break your oath, you will be wiped from the very existence of the cosmos,' it said. 'I understand. But you see, I have no interest in breaking this oath,'

'Very well,' the ball said. 'Good luck Perseus Jackson. You are an interesting human. I shall grant you my blessing,' it said before launching itself into Percy's chest. Percy screamed in pain as his body tried to absorb the massive amount of power it was suddenly exposed to. He shook and seemed to have seizures before he stopped completely. Apollo ran to his side and checked his vitals. After that, he grinned his thousand mega-watt grin. 'The little dude is fine. E just needs a little rest. I'll just take him to my temple to rest,' Apollo said. 'Very well. I pronounce Perseus Jackson the new guardian of the hunters. Council dismissed!' Zeus boomed (again? What is it with Zeus and booms?) before disappearing in a flash of lightning. The other gods soon started disappearing as well. Poseidon was the last one other than Apollo and he just stared at Percy mournfully. 'Apollo please tell Percy that I have some business to handle if he wakes up before I get to your temple,' Poseidon asked Apollo. 'Sure thing Uncle P. I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest,' Apollo reassured Poseidon. 'Good,' Poseidon murmured before disappearing in a waft of sea salt. Apollo himself disappeared in a flash of sunlight with the unconscious Percy by his side.


	3. Author's Note

**There's nothing I hate more than an A/N**

 **Oh my god! It's been too long since I updated! I am so sorry guys, I have no excuse. But I do hope you forgive me. The next chapter should be released a little while after this. Btw, my writing style has changed! I can't promise regular updates, heck I don't even know if I can keep this up! So, again, I'm sorry.**


	4. New Powers

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus (unfortunately). All rights go to Rick Riordan!

 **Percy POV**

The first thing Percy saw when he woke up was the familiar sight of an infirmary. A throbbing sensation was filling his head, which sort of nullified his ability to think. As he looked around, he saw all sorts of state-of-the-art medical technologies. The only thing was, almost everything had a slight gold tint to them. He heard doors opening and turned around, seeing Apollo walking towards him, clipboard in hand. Apollo looked up and when he saw Percy awake, his eyes widened and he rushed to his side.

'How did you wake up?' he asked me. 'I don't really know to be honest,' I replied. 'You shouldn't have been able to wake up for a day!', he exclaimed. 'Why?' 'You were blessed by CHAOS! No mortal could have endured that and you did! By estimating the amount of power you receive with Chaos' blessing, you shouldn't have the ability to remain conscious now!' Apollo exclaimed again. 'Well, I am now, so I'm sorry to disappoint you,' I said.

'No probs little dude. Oh and I before I forget, take this. It's nectar. I should have given it to you earlier,' he said while handing me a glass. 'Thanks,' I said while gratefully accepting it. 'Artemis! Your guardian is ready!' Apollo screamed. A bright flash filled the room and Artemis appeared. 'Finally awake, _boy_?' she asked. 'Yes Lady Artemis,' 'I already told you this but just in case you forgot, there will be a whole lot of rules you have to abide to, including; no eating with the hunters, no peeking on the hunters, no going near them, no disturbing them…' the list went on and on and on.

After what felt like an hour, she stopped talking. 'Did you get that all?' she asked. 'Pretty much,' I said 'Good. We are situated at Yellowstone National Park(I know its used a lot but oh well I expect you to be there in less than an hour, understood?' Before I could answer her, she flashed out. 'Is she always like that?' I asked. 'Only when she's in a rush,' was the answer. 'Oh well, I better get a move on,' I said. 'Take care Percy. Remember, you do not know the full extent of your power. Learn to use them. Oh, and your dad says hi,' Apollo said. 'Will do, thanks for letting me know,' I said before walking out.

Olympus, in all its glory was bustling as usual, with nature spirits and minor gods walking around. The Nine Muses were playing some rock song in the middle of a promenade area and a whole group of minor gods were whistling them on.

'Hello Perseus,' a voice said in his head. 'Lord Chaos?' Percy mentally asked. 'You are not as dull as you seem,' Chaos said. 'Thank you my lord. What brings you to my humble mind?' he asked. 'I wanted to explain a few of your powers to you,' Chaos said. 'Very well, please proceed my lord,' Percy answered. 'Enough with the my lord act. Anyway, you will have the power of creation and your combat skills and agility have increased. Also, you can speak any language. Oh, and your powers over your domains have increased, allowing you to create more advanced things out of water, for example wings,' Chaos explained. 'Really?' Percy asked. 'Yes, why don't you try it out?' Chaos suggested. 'I will, thank you Chaos,' Percy said. 'You're welcome young one. Do not disappoint me,' Chaos said before Percy felt his presence retreat from his mind.

Percy reached out into the air, feeling the water droplets around him. He focused on creating something, wings to be specific. He imagined the shape of it and he felt a familiar tug in his tummy. He felt the water condensing on his back before it started to stretch. After a moment, he opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what he saw. Two majestic light blue wings extended from his back, stretching far out. The water felt different than normal water though. 'That is because it is super-dense water (it's a thing you know). It is usually found at a deep depth of the ocean and is harder than normal ice, but with your powers, you should be able to manipulate it well,' Chaos added. 'Cool' Percy thought before diving off the side of Olympus and toward Yellowstone. This was going to be a hell of a ride for him.

 **So, that was the next chapter guys! Again, I am so sorry for not updating! But, I hope its good enough to make up for that time! Also, I am a BIG Pertemis fan (for some reason) but tell me who you want him to be with (No Rachel, hunters or gay [I don't hate about gays but I don't like to write about them]) So yeah, leave a review on whom you want Percy to be with it!**


	5. No Annabeth! (EDITED)

**May I please remind everyone that Annabeth cheated on Percy, so no Annabeth as well. I'll need to know whom you guys want Percy with before I can write the next chapter because I will want to start their new relationship 'spark' from then. Oh yeah, and sorry about the short chapter. So yeah, no Rachel, no Hunters(Artemis maybe), no gays(already explained) Also, the person he will be with need to have a majority of the voting so yea. Also, no Hestia, I wanna make her like a mother figure to him. And OH GODS! I love Pertemis but for you guys, I'll choose the majority vote. Thanks!**


	6. Hello Yellowstone

**Honestly, I just hate myself for leaving you guys hanging… I just didn't have the time. I was forced to revise for my IGCSEs. And now is not really a good time to write… it's the middle of my IGCSEs :=(. I hope this chapter will be satisfactory. I decided that Percy would sort of narrate the story from now on; it'd be easier to write :P. But gods, please forgive me for the delay.**

-Percy POV-

Flying. I was flying. And me being the dimwit I am realized this only half-way to my destination. "Lord Zeus! Please don't strike me down! Chaos explained my new powers to me and I just used them without thinking about it! I know sons of Poseidon don't belong in the sky so please!" I cried out mentally. "Perseus, Perseus," I heard a voice as a presence entered my mind. "I guess I have no choice but to allow it, if it is associated with Chaos. I, Zeus, hereby give permission to Perseus Jackson to fly in my domain," I heard Zeus say. "Thank you, my lord" I thought mentally. "Do not fret, but I do not want to see you in the sky longer than you have to be, understood?" Zeus said. "Of course, my lord" I quickly said. "Good, do not disappoint me Perseus Jackson," Zeus said as he retracted from my mind.

At that exact moment, thunder struck directly next to me. "Gah!" The wings on my back dissipated as I lost my focus. My descent was fast. In no time, I was falling through branches. I figured I pissed off more than one squirrel as acorns started falling around me, dropping out of their storage areas in the trunks as I fumbled to grab a branch. I landed surprisingly softly in a bush. The Fates must have been smiling down on me that day; not that that would have been a pretty sight. I cursed as I pulled myself out of the bush; the landing really took my breath away.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Trees surrounded me in every direction. I was obviously in a park or forest, and I just hoped it was the former. I saw a plume of smoke in the distance over the trees and decided I was in the right place. I decided not to fly again in case Zeus decided to be dramatic again. He was in my mind but still needed his thundery-exit. Gods he was very dramatic. I wrapped my hoodie around myself and pulled the hood up as the temperature was steadily dropping around me. I walked for a few hours until I realized the smell of smoke was more distinct now. I looked up and stopped in my tracks. Well, I had to, as an arrow was drawn directly at my face.

-Thalia POV- [After Artemis checks on Percy and leaves]

Lady Artemis arrived back in camp later than I expected. The Olympian meeting was due to have finished hours ago. I ran to her side. "Lady Artemis, how did the meeting go?" I enquired. "The meeting was… interesting to say the least. More importantly, however, something to do with the Hunt has cropped up. Call the girls, this affects all of us," she said seriously. I gathered myself up and gave her a nod. I rallied the girls around the campfire and we waited patiently for Lady Artemis to address us.

-Artemis POV-

I looked at my small band of Hunters and started. "Girls, I have unfortunate news. A hero came to us in the middle of our meeting. He was broken and had lost his purpose in life. My _father_ decided that he was to be given a new purpose," I started off. "That's nice of him I guess, but how does that affect us? Thalia mentioned that you had something to say that affected us,' Phoebe, another Hunter of mine piped. "… He is… he is joining the Hunt," I dropped the bomb. It took a minute for my statement to sink in. The girls exploded around me. "Lady Artemis! How could you approve of this? We can't have a _boy_ in the Hunt!" was heard all around me. I put my hand out. "Stop girls, you need to understand, he has helped Olympus many times; we couldn't allow him to die!" "That doesn't mean he can just join the Hunt!" several of them complained. "Oh please girls. We'll just have to put up with it. He needs PURPOSE in his life. And the fact that he is joining the Hunt, he is practically our slave." The moment I said this, the girls' faces lit up with evil grins. "Oh he's going to have one hell of a ride here," Phoebe cackled. I just chuckled; at least their moods lifted.

 _A few hours later…_

-No one's POV-

A hunter was patrolling the camp borders when she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. She pulled out her bow and aimed it towards the direction of the sound as she slowly walked there. Suddenly, she was face-to-face with a hooded figure. He looked up at that instant and he was obviously surprised as he stumbled backwards and fell on his back. "Don't shoot!" he exclaimed. "Why not?" the hunter asked him suspiciously. "You're a hunter right? I'm looking for Lady Artemis!" he said. She narrowed my eyes, "Don't say her name so casually you swine!" she said as she punched him in the face. He fell and didn't get up. She bent over him and realized that he had passed out. "Just great," she cursed. It took her some time but she dragged him to camp and tied him up.


	7. An Sorry

**You guys may get angry with me (please, I feel super guilty). I didn't realize it's been a whole YEAR since I updated… Honestly, I can't get a handle on it. I was quite busy last year, what with the passing of my dad and my GCSE's. Oh, and not to mention that is officially blocked in my country now (You can guess where I am now). I need to use a VPN and it really slows down my internet. So, I was just thinking, there aren't many people who have read my story. I've decided to just continue writing, maybe till chapter 20? Then, if more people have found my story I'll take the majority vote then. If not, Reyna takes the cake! So yea, once again, I'm sorry. I'll be free for the next two months so I'll try to write as much as I can but I'll be starting college too… I may give someone permission to take over my story if that's the case… I'll try to update tomorrow** **.**


End file.
